The present invention relates to nursing bottles, and more particularly to a twin-bottle nursing bottle which includes two bottles connected one inside the other, and a switch controlled to let the fluid in either bottle flow into the nipple for suction by the baby or to let both fluids in both bottles flow into the nipple simultaneously.
Nursing bottles are commonly used to feed babies with water, milk, juice, medicine, or any of a variety of eatable fluids. A normal nursing bottle is generally comprised of a bottle, a nipple, and a cap fastened to the mouth of the bottle to hold the nipple in place. This structure of nursing bottle can only be used for feeding one fluid or mixed fluid. Therefore, a mother or nursery may have to prepare several nursing bottles for feeding a baby with different fluids. When feeding a baby with a medicine, the baby may refuse to take the medicine. In order to coax the baby to take the medicine, the mother or nursery may alternatively feed the baby with milk, juice, or a sweat fluid during the interval. However, it is not conveniently to feed a baby with different fluids. While changing from one nursing bottle to another during the action of feeding, the nursing bottles may slip from the hands or drop to the floor. Besides, when several nursing bottles are prepared, the sterilization process is relatively complicated. Furthermore, preparing several nursing bottles costs a lot.